Never Be Without You
by fiendofspace
Summary: Terezi and Nepeta are perfectly happy with each other. But there's a problem: Nepeta's graduating in less that two weeks, and Terezi has to stay and finish college. Are they ready to face the hardships that will come with a long-distance relationship, or will they end it before either of them are hurt? Fanfic request from tumblr user bendadick-cucumber. AU, slight sadstuck fluff.


When the professor finally excuses you, you practically bound out of your Government class. You run down the hall, seeing Nepeta obliviously leaving her Animal Sciences lecture. You launch yourself into your girlfriend's arms, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey, Terezi!" she exclaims, greeting you with a quick kiss. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"No plans," you say, draping an arm over her shoulders and continuing with her down the hall. "What do you say we get something to eat and head into the city for the evening?"

"Date night!" she yells, punching the air. "Sure, I don't have another class until tomorrow morning."

The two of you continue on to the dining hall, chatting happily. You've been with Nepeta for three months, and they've been the happiest months of your life. Nepeta seemed to have boundless energy, and you'd only seen her upset once or twice. She always cheered you up when you were down. You'd been in a bad place when you'd met her, but she'd helped you get back on track. You're so thankful that you met her, and you're more than happy to call her yours.

You both get Chinese takeout in the dining hall and walk out to a park on campus, hand in hand. As you sit on a bench and watch the steam floating out of your Chow Mein boxes, you talk about how your classes went. Nepeta looks cheery as ever, but you're only half-paying attention to the conversation. There's something else on your mind entirely.

Nepeta's graduating in two weeks.

You're both in your Senior year of college, but she's graduating with her Animal Sciences degree while you're staying for three more years to study in the Law program. Graduation is only a few weeks away, and as you watch her animatedly explaining exactly what she did in her Chemistry lab, you can't help but think about how you're about to lose her.

You stop by your dorm to leave a note for your roommate, Vriska, and to grab your umbrella since the skies are starting to look dark even though it's only 3 PM. Sure enough, it begins to rain soon after you and Nepeta depart for the city. You huddle together, Nepeta's hands covering yours on the umbrella handle. She looks so happy. You know she loves the city when it rains.

While you were writing out the note to Vriska explaining where you were going, Nepeta had gone back to her dorm and changed into a white sundress. That had made you laugh; it was freezing, but you knew that Nepeta had an unusually high tolerance to cold weather. She unabashedly wears her signature blue hat along with it, an article which, surprisingly, she manages to fit with every single outfit that she owns.

When you reach the center of the city, the sky is dark and the street lamps are on all down the roads. She grips your forearm firmly; you have such bad eyesight that you are considered legally blind, and she's taken to supporting you when it gets dark enough that you can only see shapes. The wet cobblestones in the streets shine in the lights of stores and neon signs, and you know that Nepeta must be one hundred percent content with how this evening is turning out. You hate to dump this on her, but the two of you really need to talk.

You lead Nepeta through the streets until you reach your destination: a small coffee shop that holds significance for both of you. She grins as you pull her through the door after you and shake out your umbrella. There's no reason to look at the menu, as you get the same thing every time. Nepeta orders a white chocolate mocha for herself and a caramel macchiato for you, and you hand the barista money to pay for them. After you receive your change for the drinks, the two of you cross the nearly-deserted shop and sit at a table next to the front window. You sit in silence for a few minutes just looking out the window at the rainy street until the barista comes by with you drinks.

"This reminds me of our first date," says Nepeta, taking a sip of her mocha.

"This same table," you recall. It seems like such a long time ago.

Nepeta looks around the cafe. "So, why are we here? Is today some sort of special occasion?" Her eyes suddenly widen. "Did I forget a birthday or an anniversary or something?"

You laugh quietly. "No, nothing like that," you assure her, sipping your macchiato before putting it down on the table. "Nepeta, we need to talk."

Her smile falters. She puts her mocha down and takes your hand in hers. "Okay..." she says slowly, looking a bit worried. "What's this about?"

"Well..." you try to sit up straighter in your seat, but fail spectacularly. "You're graduating in two weeks."

Nepeta's face falls. "Terezi... You're not leaving me, are you?" Silent tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Of course not!" you say quickly. "I mean, I'm not trying to. I just..." You take a moment to compose your thoughts. "I just think that we need to come to a decision. About what we're going to do."

She's silent for a moment. "I don't want to split up," she says quietly. "I know it's hard, but we can still make it work, right? I mean..." She pauses. "I'm only moving an hour away for my internship. We can still webcam, and I can come stay with you on the weekends."

"Yes, but... long-distance relationships are tough," you say, biting your lip. You stare down at your coffee, feeling ashamed. You don't want to break up with Nepeta. She brings you so much happiness even when you feel like it's impossible. But you're leaving the choice up to her. After all, it would be she who would have the most to do to keep up your relationship if you decided to stay together. You wouldn't be able to leave the campus for very long, so if you wanted to spend time with her then she would have to drive all the way back. You hazard a glance at Nepeta; although she still looks upset, her face has softened some.

She takes a deep breath. "I'll drive back and stay with you every weekend if I have to. I know that it'll be difficult not seeing each other every day, and things will seem cold and empty for me without you here. But..." She pauses for a moment, and the rain hitting the window panes seems louder than ever as you wait in the silence for Nepeta to continue her thought. "I love you, and I don't want to be without you, ever."

You're completely silent. You try to say something, but the words won't come. Throughout three months of dating, neither of you have said that to each other. You both knew, of course. Until now, however, it had remained unsaid. And in that moment, you make up your mind.

You lean over the table and kiss her. "I love you, too," you say, and she grins widely. "I won't ever leave you. We'll make this work, okay?"

She nods, and you stand up and hug her. The two of you grab you coffees and exit the shop, hand in hand once more. The rain has stopped, but the streets are still dark and the wet-concrete smell hangs in the air as you head back towards the campus. You hadn't known how Nepeta would handle the situation, but you're so relieved to know that you'll still be able to rely on her if things get difficult again. You're going to miss the closeness that the two of you share now; but, as you're making your way back to the university, each of you with an arm around the other, you know that you'll make the most of the time you have left.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this fic! It's a ship that I never even thought about until I got this request. It was tons of fun though!**

**Special thanks to tumblr user bendadick-cucumber for requesting Terezi x Nepeta fluff, although I'm incapable of writing happy fics, so it became a little bit sadstuck. I hope it's alright~!**

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**- fiendofspace**


End file.
